


After Hours

by jackiestolz



Category: Smosh
Genre: Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-17
Updated: 2016-10-17
Packaged: 2018-08-23 00:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8306582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jackiestolz/pseuds/jackiestolz
Summary: Ian gets a dirty request when he and Mari hang back after the rest of the crew leaves for the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love this ship and figured I'd contribute something to the very small amount of fic that exists for it. Enjoy!

“Hey Ian.” Mari greeted him from the door to his bedroom -- or at least it was his bedroom when he’d lived there, but now it was the Smosh House’s dressing room. He smiled from the edge of the bed, where he was tying his shoes. “Almost everyone’s gone. You almost ready?”

“Pretty much.” He answered easily. “You wanna hang back though, get some pizza?”

It hadn’t been a very long day filming so they weren’t too worn down by the evening. Ian was in no rush to go anywhere either, but Mari pouted.

“Can we go back to your place? I have some plans for you.” She suddenly gained a devious grin, and Ian perked up slightly. When they’d started this little friends-with-benefits arrangement they both knew there would be some pretty enjoyable upsides, and Ian hoped that he was about to get one.

“Who says we have to do anything there?” He mused, and the faintest blush went up her neck. He dramatically swept his arms towards the bed and donned a half-jokingly husky voice. “There’s a bed right here.”

She laughed, which slightly diminished his hopes, then looked around to make sure no one was around. Then she took a step into the room and spoke with a lowered voice.

“I know this is vanilla as all hell, but I’ve never done anal.” She confessed, then waggled her brows. “And I’ve read a few fan-fics that suggest you’ve stuck it up a butt or two in your time.”

His dick stirred in his jeans, and he gave her a coy smile. It was meant to look suggestive, but he could barely hold back a chuckle as he delivered his retort.

“Careful, they’re not the most reliable news sources.” He answered. “They think I like milk enemas, after all.”

“I should send you the chair fic.” She replied, side-lined a moment. “You wouldn’t mind reading Dan and Phil porn, would you?”

He shuddered and made a face, and she laughed, the mood lightened. After a moment though, he composed himself and put on a more serious expression.

“You have condoms and lube?” He asked, and she nodded austerely. “Okay, then, when everyone takes off you can meet me on this bed and I’ll pound you into it.”

“I’ll check to see if they’re all gone.” She answered, and rushed out. She was obviously pretty excited, and Ian had to admit he was, too. She was gorgeous and funny and they’d known each other so long, and now he got to enjoy her company to a whole new degree.

She returned a few minutes later, this time with her purse and a furious blush.

“I may have shooed a few people away, but I don’t think they realized what I was up to.” She said as she set the bag on the nightstand, and Ian pulled off his shoes.

“I hope you bought those Magnums in an extra large.” He said as he kicked the shoes aside.

“It gets funnier every time you say it, babe.” Mari said with a massive roll of her eyes as she shrugged out of her jacket and set it on a nearby chair. Ian could’ve defended his bad joke, but instead he stood up and got close to her.

“I want to undress you from here.” He mumbled, his voice low. She was wearing a grey tee and jeggings, and she’d kicked off her running shoes when she’d got to the set that morning.She nodded and his hands found the button at her waist. He undid it quickly and pushed down the zipper to reveal lacy black panties.

“Oh, you definitely knew you were gonna get it when you got dressed this morning.” He said, and she slapped his arm but grinned all the same.

He trailed his hands up and pulled at the hem of her tee, and she lifted her arms to help him pull it off. He admired the view beneath; a simple tan bra to hold her perky little tits, rock hard abs, and a lean physique from all those hours of dancing. They hadn’t even touched each other and he already had a semi.

“Doesn’t match the panties.” He said pointedly, but when she reached for the hem of his own shirt, he knew he couldn’t argue much.

She slipped the shirt off him and looked down with a fondness that had matched his, despite the lack of killer tits and stunning abs. Her fingers trailed down past his belly button to his happy trail, then to the button of his jeans. She unclipped it and lowered the zipper, then reached her hand down and let it ghost against his briefs. He hummed in excitement, but knew her well enough by now to grab at the hooks of her bra and strip her down in turn.

They unhooked easily and she quickly pulled it off her shoulders and flung it aside. Her nipples were a beautiful light beige and went hard as he rolled one between his fingers. She smiled, and Ian felt the warmth of her hand leave him. When he looked down, he saw her slip a finger into her own panties.

“Oh, no you don’t.” He said, and lifted her up by the waist. She squeaked as he carried her a few steps to the bed, then flopped her down.

“Careful!” She scolded him with a laugh, and he swooped down and pulled at her jeggings. He got them off quickly and threw them aside as she scooted up on the bed, then climbed up and pressed his lips to her inner thigh.

He kissed her gently, first one and then the other, and then he nipped at her here and there up and up her legs. When he got to her panties, he wondered a moment if he should tease her, and looked up to see her cheeks red and her eyes wanton. No, there was no way he could handle the suspense himself.

He slid them down and she lifted her leg with all the grace of a ballerina to get them out of the way down near her ankle. Her pussy was shaved and petite, and he lied down between her legs and put his face between them. At his first tentative lick, she shuddered, and he trailed his tongue all along the vulva until she let out a little whine. He moved his tongue between the lips and up to the clit, and she groaned appreciatively. It went straight to his cock, and he felt it harden beneath him as he eagerly ate her out.

She moaned again, and he paused to wet one of his fingers with spit and move it down to her ass. He held it against her asshole, then looked up for permission. She nodded fervently, and he pushed inside her as he went back to sucking her clit. She moaned, and he moved it in and out of her as he continued to barrage her cunt with his tongue.

He felt her muscles tighten around his finger, practically begging for more, and she began to rock against him so her clit would rub against his tongue as his finger filled her ass. He groaned against her cunt, and the vibration from his throat made her return the sound even louder. He pulled away, and when he looked up she winced at the pause.

“Can you hand me the lube, sweetheart?” He asked, and she reached over to the nightstand and pulled her bag over. She only fumbled with it for a moment before she handed him a small bottle of lube.

He took it and squirted some into his hand, and he felt her eyes watch him hungrily as he rubbed his hands to warm it up. When he moved back down to her asshole, she spread her legs further apart as if to present herself to him.

“Fuck, you look so good.” He mumbled, then slid his first two fingers into her as she groaned appreciatively. They went in easily, and he wondered if she’d been putting her own fingers up there when she masturbated.

He went back to her clit, sucking with abandon, and slowly moved the fingers in and out. If it hurt at all, she didn’t show it, only moaned and ran her hands through Ian’s hair. He began to pump faster, rougher, and she gripped his hair tightly as her groans grew even louder. She gyrated her ass and ground down into him, so aggressively that he had to pull back from her pussy and observe.

“Fuck, fuck fuck!” She muttered as she drove down onto her fingers, her face flushed and her eyes squeezed shut. He knew she was close, and pounded his fingers firmly into her as she grabbed at his shoulders and cried out.

“Augh, yes!” She screamed, and Ian’s cock ached as he watched her cum against his fingers. She slowed and relaxed, then released her grip from Ian’s shoulder.

“I think you’re ready for more, if you want.” He said, and she opened her eyes and nodded. She bit her lip and grabbed her purse once more, and he stood as she began to rifle through it. His jeans were completely tented, and he took them off as she pulled the condom from her bag.

“There he is.” She said, and passed him the condom with a look of pure adoration. Ian blushed and ran his hand along the hard shaft. “Oh my god, I want that thick cock in me so bad.”

“I’m not complaining.” He unwrapped the condom. “How do you want to do this? Do you want to sit on top, for more control?”

“No.” She said immediately, her voice low and silky. “I want you to fuck me from behind.”

She turned over and got on her hands and knees, exposing her ass all wet from lube to him. He held back a groan and fumbled to get the condom onto his dick. Then he grabbed the lube and rubbed it on generously, taking care not to over-excite himself -- he was already close to the edge as it was.

“Tell me if you want me to stop, okay?” He said to her, then kneeled on the bed. She nodded, and he placed one hand on her hip and used the other to guide himself slowly into her asshole.

It was so tight he thought he would cum the moment the head was in, but he took a deep breath and calmed his nerves. When he looked up to her, she didn’t look at him to object, so he pushed in a little further, and she groaned.

“Is that okay?” He asked, and she nodded.

“God it’s big.” She replied, but her voice didn’t convey pain, rather excitement. “Fuck, keep going.”

He slid further into her, ever so slowly, until he finally bottomed out. After a still moment, he reached down to find her pussy with the fingers that hadn’t just been in her asshole and teased her clit lightly. She giggled.

“It’s really nice.” She called back to him. “I’m just getting used to it.”

“Take all the time you need.” He said, and leaned over to kiss her shoulders and the back of her neck. She shuddered lightly as his breath tickled her skin. About a minute later, she moved her ass up and down along his length, and let out a soft gasp at the sensation.

“I’m ready.” She said, and he pulled his fingers away from her clit and held both hands at her hips. He moved in and out slowly, his pace steady, and watched her carefully. She wasn’t tense and didn’t seem anxious, and even groaned again after a moment. He picked up speed only slightly, and she moaned her approval. Encouraged, he moved a hand up to her waist, then trailed it up to her beautiful purple hair and grasped it gently.

“Fuck, baby, pull my hair.” She ordered, and he did so as gently as he could. She groaned again, and he picked up speed.

She shifted so her head was on the pillow, then moved one hand down to her cunt and started fingering herself opposite Ian’s movements. He felt her hand brush against his balls every once and awhile and swore to himself.

“Christ, you’re gorgeous.” He groaned, his own voice deep and throaty. “God I love fucking you.”

Soon he was pounding her, and she was screaming as she felt her fingers move in and out of her pussy and Ian’s cock do the same to her ass. He felt her tighten around him as she cried out, and almost doubled over from the effort of keeping back his own orgasm.

“Mari, I’m close.” He warned her, and she groaned.

“Pull my hair and cum in my asshole.” She said, and her dirty talk began to push him over the edge. “Fuck me so hard, baby.”

He pulled her hair harder and rocked into her almost forcefully, and he could feel her fingers blasting into her cunt as they both began to lose control. The thrusts became erratic, but he couldn’t care less as she screamed his name beneath him and tightened once more as she came around her fingers. Finally, he groaned and came with a few final thrusts into her ass.

He relished the feeling of being in her a moment, then pulled out and peeled off the sticky condom. When he stood to dump it in the trash, his legs were like jelly, and he rushed back to the bed. He lied down next to Mari, who was as red as he must have been and lying on her side. He smiled at her, and she returned it with her own exhausted grin.

“How did you like it?” He asked, and she beamed.

“Amazing.” She gushed, and he would’ve stood up and bowed if he had the energy. “I love anal.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself.” He brushed a few strands of hair from her face. “Even though you’ll be really sore in the morning.”

She pouted again, and he chuckled softly.

“Can I get tomorrow off, boss?” She asked and dramatically batted her eyelids. He thought a moment, then smiled.

“No, come to work.” He looked around the room. “I think there might be another enjoyable time ahead for us.”


End file.
